minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/Minecraft Xbox One Pictures Part 2- West to Downtown Jesse City
There are the pictures of the places part of West, Downtown, some of north, and some other places of Jesse City: 20180527_003114.jpg|This is Carsonville Community part of West Jesse City. 20180527_003136.jpg|This is Maddyville part of West Jesse City. 20180527_003202.jpg|This is Ariannaville part of West Jesse City. 20180527_003224.jpg|These places are part of Maddyville. 20180527_003244.jpg|This is Madisonville Community part of West Jesse City. 20180527_003313.jpg|This is Samantaville Community part of West Jesse City. 20180527_003331.jpg|This is the Police Station for the other communities around West Jesseville. 20180527_003348.jpg|These buildings in the area on the lower middle are part of Samantaville Community. 20180527_003407.jpg|This area in the upper middle is part of Carsonville Community. 20180527_003422.jpg|This area on the lower middle is part of Samantaville Community. 20180527_003504.jpg|This is West Jesse City outside of the other communities. 20180527_003529.jpg|This is the Sarahsville part of Downtown Jesse City. 20180527_003544.jpg|This is Sarahsville part of Downtown Jesse City. 20180527_003558.jpg|This is the First Beacon Tower part of Sarahsville. 20180527_003619.jpg|This is the Owensville part of North Jesse City. 20180527_003636.jpg|This is the rest of Owensville part of North Jesse City. 20180527_003701.jpg|This is the First Woodland Mansion in North Jesse City. 20180527_003714.jpg|This is the Boat Deck outside of the Woodland Mansion. 20180527_003806.jpg|This is Downtown Jesse City. 20180527_003824.jpg|This is Downtown Jesse City outside of I-233. 20180527_003853.jpg|This little area part of Downtown Jesse City outside of I-233. 20180527_003910.jpg|This is Lydiasville part of Downtown Jesse City outside of I-233. 20180527_003934.jpg|This big area is part of Lydiasville outside of I-233. 20180527_003950.jpg|This is Mirandaville part of Downtown Jesse City. 20180527_004016.jpg|This is Catherine's Corner part of North Jesse City. 20180527_004041.jpg|This is the rest of Catherine's corner part of North Jesse City. 20180527_004106.jpg|This is Eleanor's Corner part of North Jesse City. 20180527_004127.jpg|This is Ellie's Corner part of North Jesse City. 20180527_004143.jpg|This is Harleenville part of North Jesse City Oceanside. 20180527_004212.jpg|This is the activities outside of the prison place. 20180527_004245.jpg|This is Oliviaville part of North Jesse City. 20180527_004301.jpg|This little area is part of Oliviaville. 20180527_004443.jpg|This is the small forest part of South Jesse City. 20180527_004513.jpg|This is an forest area part of Downtown Jesse City. 20180527_004522.jpg|This little area is part of Downtown Jesse City. 20180527_004625.jpg|This is Dellaville part of West Jesse City. 20180527_004648.jpg|This is the boat deck at Dellaville. 20180527_004656.jpg|This little area part of Dellaville. 20180527_004708.jpg|This is Tristianville part of West Jesse City. 20180527_004717.jpg|This is the Third Beacon part of West Jesse City. 20180527_004736.jpg|The rest of this area on the upper middle is Tristianville. 20180527_004751.jpg|This is Charlottesville part of West Jesse City outside of I-33. 20180527_004804.jpg|This is the two holes leading to the lake below. 20180527_004817.jpg|These are the houses that were below the interstate. 20180527_004829.jpg|This is the Garden and the house below the Interstate. 20180527_004845.jpg|This is the first water systems part of the Jesse City River. 20180527_004858.jpg|This is the 2nd row of Water Systems part of Jesse City River. 20180527_004904.jpg|This is the third row of Water Systems around the Jesse City River. 20180527_004922.jpg|This is the First Boat Deck part of the village. 20180527_005010.jpg|This is the water system for 2 sides of the area of the pathways. 20180529_221012.jpg|This is the school for West Jesse City. 20180529_222148.jpg|The Clock for the Right side of the town. 20180529_222159.jpg|The Clock for the left side of the town. 20180529_222210.jpg|This is the First Garden in this village. 20180529_222225.jpg|This is the Second Garden in this Village. 20180529_232608.jpg|This is the 4-2 Lava Pit on top of the water well. 20180529_232621.jpg|This is the Third Garden in this village, but looks different than the others. 20180529_221941.jpg|This is the Garden outside of Carson's place. 20180529_222130.jpg|This is the First Beacon Tower built in the village. Category:Blog posts